


The Marauders as shit me and my friends have done

by boofrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boofrey/pseuds/boofrey
Summary: The title basically tells you all you need to know. There will be mentions of underage drinking/drug use/sexual mentions but nothing should be too bad.cw: drinking/drugs (implied to be underage but yall can imagine them as 18 idc), c-word is used once, lots of swearing, small gay slur (ish) used,
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Marauders as shit me and my friends have done

It was 7.30pm, no one would be here until 9 at least, and Remus had no idea why he’d even agreed to turn up so early. It was probably a sense of moral obligation, the whole group were going to be there early, including Lily, and it would be rude of him not to show up with them. He reached to the doorbell, waiting for James to materialise at the door. 

“Moony! Welcome! Lily and Sirius are already here they’re in the kitchen.”

He knew James’ house as well as his own by now, and squeezed himself into the tiny kitchen, reaching immediately for a glass, filling it with water and hoisting himself up on the counter top. Lily and Sirius had taken the two chairs in the room and there was a handbag he assumed was full on alcohol on the stool next to them. These two had obviously glammed up for the party, Lily stunning as always in a lovely deep blue dress, and Sirius with safety pinned ripped black jeans, a snakeskin shirt and more rings than fingers. Remus looked down at his simple jeans and Guinness top, he always felt undressed when friends with these lot. 

“Well lads, should we start preparing whilst we wait for Peter?” James reappeared in the doorway, he’d changed into a nicer outfit as well, trying to control his curls more he’d obviously put in a bit too much mousse, and Lily chuckled as she dragged him to the sink to fix it. 

Sirius nudged Remus off the counter, “let’s go move the tables yeah and set this out” he said as he motioned to the handbag. Remus nodded and slid down off his seat, following Sirius into the sitting room. James had already cleared the breakable stuff and set up his speaker, all Sirius and Remus had to do was turn the dinnner table lengthways across the wall.

“Most people probably will bring their own spirits and stuff but me and Lils got a couple mixers and ciders, did you bring anything Moony?” Sirius pulled out 2 litre bottles of Fanta, coke and sprite, placing therm very neatly on the table, labels facing out.

“Nah, no drinks, I haven’t got an ID or a local that serves, got some cigs from Gid tho”

“Gideon? I didn’t know he smoked.”

“Mate he definitely doesn’t, why do you think he gave me his?”

“Excellent observation Moony. Now, how does that look?” He’d placed the plastic cups out and lined up the ciders in a neat square. It would be a display ruined by the end of the night but Remus didn’t care, Sirius’ fanatical need for order even in setting up for a motive was impressive. Remus dared glance over at him, a quick moment of his eyes from Sirius’ lips up to his furrowed brow. “Sirius, what’s wrong?”

“We don’t have any food.”

“Do we need any? Nobody sets food out at parties any more really.”

“No. We definitely need food, crisps or something I dunno.”

“I’m sure James has some.”

“Of course! Prongs’ll have something, I’ll go check in the kitchen.”

He walked away as Remus laughed slightly, he couldn’t believe Padfoot was the one worried about providing for the guests. Everyone was bound to be drunk as they arrived and stoned as they left, the table would be a mess and very definitely sticky by the end of the night and yet Sirius wanted a bowl of crisps and turned out labels. It was kind of endearing, Remus thought, and probably something Sirius didn’t even know about himself. But Remus caught a lot of that about Sirius. He noticed things about him no one else, the stupid idiot himself included, didn’t. Like how he always double knotted his shoelaces, no matter what shoes he was wearing, and had a mole just behind his left ear, or his favourite animals were clearly rabbits (even though he said its dogs) and the way he shook his head as he laughed, his glossy hair always swishing perfectly around his head and settling at the perfect frame against his jaw. Remus was at that infuriating place in life when he knew he had a crush, but he just couldn’t bring himself to admit it to anyone. He knew, of course, that this was Sirius, one of his best friends, and entirely ignorant of Remus' recent sexual awakening and realisation, and a man Remus had managed to convince himself was 100% straight. Despite the stereotypical obsession with rings, hair products and rocky horror, and his flirty nature with anyone who seemed up for it, Remus had never seen him make a real pass at a guy. He was somewhat glad of this to be honest, it meant he could keep his feelings at a distance. ‘Sirius isn’t gay, so he clearly won’t be into me. I can now let go’ he would often remind himself. 

There was a small yell from the vague kitchen area. Remus was pulled out of his small stupor and with a shake of his head strode out of the front room to see what was going on. Sirius was laughing hysterically in the doorway, James and Lily stood against the far counter with wide eyes staring at the window. There was Peter, eyes big and bright and slightly scared, motioning to be let in. 

Apparently the two lovebirds had been making out in the kitchen, and Peter with his blessed innocence had gone to knock on the window, and in seeing the two had become frozen to the spot. Sirius had walked in to find Lily and James blissfully unaware of their friend’s face in the window, and Sirius had had to cough pretty loudly before Lily noticed either of the other guys. 

“Pete you’re such a perv”

“I’m not James I swear I literally just, couldn’t move?”

“That’s pervert behaviour right there” Sirius chimed in, still nearly crying laughing. It hadn’t even been that funny but once Sirius started laughing it was very rare he stopped in less than 10 minutes.

“Oh come off it you two” Lily shot daggers at the James and Sirius, “I’m sure we just gave him a shock, right Peter?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

“Right James, I’m gonna go make the fire.”

She pulled on James’ jacket and her hat, and walked out of the room. James’ garden had a small fire pit at the back, and considering the length of the invite list and size of his sitting room there were going to be quite a few people forced to hang outside, even without considering the smokers. Remus was sat on the countertop again, he didn’t think he’d ever sat in one of James’ actual chairs, Since the first time he’d come to his friends house this small patch of countertop was his seat. It made sense, his long legs would mean his knees nearly poked his chest if he sat anywhere else. James sat on the stool pulled up against the table, turned away from Peter to avoid eye contact. Sirius had opted to stand, leaning against the same countertop Remus was sat on, still trying to stop laughing and hiding it miserably from James and Peter. 

“Right, anyone want some pre-drinks?” James asked the table. Of course they did, and all nodded. “Mum’s probably got some vodka she won’t miss in the alcohol cupboard, Moony?”

Remus’ perch was directly in front of the aforementioned cupboard and he began to turn around when Sirius pushed himself off the counter and stood directly in front of Remus. “I’ve got it Moony don’t worry.” He learnt further forward to open the door and Remus has to shift awkwardly to to right, directly in front of his friend. His knees knocked into Sirius who buckled slightly. “Jesus man, trying to take me down are you?”. He moved himself forward as his arm reached right to the back, turning his chest so it pressed against Remus’ shoulder. It was so stupid, thought Remus, so fucking stupid that this tiny interaction made him blush, but it did. So stupid he thought once again, and one of his knees started to bounce nervously. Unfortunately it was the knee closest to Sirius. He’d finally found the bottle James was directing him too and pulled it out. The clinking bottles masked his hushed but joking “Fucking hell Moony you trying to get me stiff or what?”

Remus could have screamed. It was ladish banter, the kind Sirius and James were masters at and hated for. Normally Remus would have snapped back with an even witter remark, he had a few already swimming around in his head, “Only so you’ll give me the first drink”, “Sounds like you’re a bit eager yourself Sirius if my knee’s doing it for you”, but they hitched in his throat. All he could do was stop bouncing his knee, give a small coughing laugh and turn away, blushing furiously. Sirius turned back to the room. 

“Right lads, let’s begin.”

___________________________________________

Remus had almost immediately begun drinking after the awkward encounter in the kitchen. He wasn’t sure how many he’d had when the first few people began knocking on the door, but he was friendly enough, hugging his friends and introducing himself to those he didn’t know. James was the perfect host, even a couple drinks in, king sure everyone knew where the toilet was, asking if they needed water, checking in on those with theirs eyes half closed on the sofa. Peter was shuffling from foot to foot hanging on the edge of one of the groups that had formed, trying to get a word into their conversation, whilst Sirius had quickly and easily slipped into the group sat right at the back by the fire. 

At about 10 the house was nearly filled. Bodies were squashed together moving to the music, shifting dramatically from the guys’ grime to the indie kid’s tracklist and through to some classic rock. It was usually Sirius on the aux but tonight he had barely stepped foot indoors, opting to stay outside with the smoking crew. Remus desperately wanted a fag, but in a bid to avoid another moment like that in the kitchen he staying inside, bopping along to the spice girls Mary and Marlene had put on. 

“Reeeeeemmmussss” Lily slurred as she pulled up next to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. She was one of the most drunk there, but Remus knew she could snap back to lucidity in an instant. 

“Hey Lily.” Remus moved his drink away from her swaying body and stooping low so she didn’t have to stand on her tiptoes to keep a hold of her neck.

“You got a fag?”

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t, only socially.”

“Ah, you’re one of them are you, the drunk smokers?”

“Of courted, now I know you probably have one so lets go.” She started to pull him towards the back doors, but Remus caught a glimpse of Sirius through them and tried to pull her back the other way.

“Come on love lets go out the front.” She looked up at him surprised, too drunk to follow his eyeliner to where Sirius laughing into his drinking and glancing quickly, searchingly, into the house. Lily started to stumble as they walked through the crowd, so Remus, feeling big and strong thanks to the dark fruits and glenn’s, picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and buried her head in his neck. As they pushed past James he raised an eyebrow at the pair.

“Better not be stealing my girl Moony.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it James, we’re going out front for some air and a cig, wanna come?”

“Nah I’m good, gotta make sure nothing too bad happens in here, look after her for me will ya?”

“Yeah of course.”

They reached the front porch and he placed Lily down. They were sat on the couple of steps leading up to the door, feet on the lower one. Remus pulled out the bag of tobacco and began to roll. “Shit Lily you’ve got a light right? I think I gave mine to some guy earlier and he didn’t give it back”

“Mmhm” Lily nodded, pulling out a lighter from her bra. 

He finished his roll and took it from her hand. “Mm, warm” He observed as she laughed slightly and hit his shoulder. It was always easy with Lily, the joking and hanging out. Even long drawn out silences weren’t awkward. Unlike with the boys, and especially Sirius, there never appeared to be anything left unsaid that tainted the silence. Lily put the cigarette in her mouth and let Remus light it. He took out the bag again and begun to roll his own as the door behind them opened. 

“Oh shit, sorry guys didn’t realise anyone would be out here”

Remus placed his finished cigarette in his mouth and turned around, Sirius towered above the pair, beaming. His face flushed slightly red and hair tied up in a messy bun. 

“S’okay Sirius, come sit” Lily patted the empty space next to her, Remus internally thanking her for not shuffling so Sirius could sit in the middle. “Why are you out here then” She asked him, eyebrows slightly raised. 

“Well Dorcas had begun to wine about the teachers and I was not gonna have any school talk, its Saturday night, I’m a bit drunk, and I was very close to telling her to shut it in a not very pg way” He grinned slightly and took a swig from the can in his hand. It wasn’t one of the dark fruits, it was Stella, Remus noticed, obviously someone else had given it to him. A girl who brought her own he bet, Sirius could charm anything of any girl he wanted, beer, a lighter, cigarettes, her top, her bra. Remus had to stop himself right there, and he shook his head to remove the picture from his brain. Too late, Sirius shirtless was now stuck there. He squinted his eyes and shook his head one more time. It wasn’t doing tipsy him any favours, but better this than drinking more and accidentally letting his thoughts slip. Lily and Sirius’ asking laughs brought him out of his head. His brain was already starting to get foggy and slow.

Lily stopped laughing for a moment, and Remus felt her stiffen against him. Sirius noticed too. “Lily, what’s wrong?”

She was staring at the group of guys coming up the hill. They’d just come into focus when Remus heard Sirius’ sharp intake of breath and shaky exhale. “What are they doing here.”

Lily stood up, saying she was going to get James, leaving Remus and Sirius to meet with the rapidly approaching gang of boys. Remus knew Sirius would need him at this moment, and although they both were a little gone, and he definitely didn’t feel the air had been cleared, Remus stood up and grabbed Sirius’ hand to pull him up too. 

“Snape, what are you doing here?” Remus led, he knew Sirius would take a few moments.

“Don’t call me that, Lupin, and we’re here because we heard there was a party.”

“You heard wrong, get lost.”

“I think there’s pretty clearly something going on” One of the other guys chimed in, motioning to the beer in Sirius’ hand.

“And? You’re very clearly not welcome” Remus returned.

“Give it a rest Lupin, just let us in, this isn’t some elite club.”

“No, it’s not, but it's my best mates house so get lost.” Remus wasn’t sure if he meant best friend as in James or Sirius, but honestly he couldn’t care less. These guys were the one group James had intended to keep out. 

“Sirius?” A voice piped up from the back. Neat black hair, a long face and high cheekbones, tall and skinny (in a regal way, directly contrasting to Remus’ lanky frame), unmistakably a Black. 

“Yes, Reggi-“ Sirius stopped himself, “Regulus?”

“Let us in please.”

Remus turned to Sirius. It had only been somewhat recently Sirius had moved out, the pain still fresh, and the want to protect and please his brother was clearly still overwhelming. Remus remembered clearly the times he had found Sirius near tears in the bathroom, or when he had hugged and held him as Sirius muttered how much of a failure he was, and how Regulus must be so alone. He thought he ought to step in, he should be the one to answer Regulus. An overwhelming urge to protect his friend seemed to take over him as he stepped off the porch and closer to the other guys. 

“Back off Regulus, you don’t get any say here. You too Snape. You guys weren’t invited for a reason, and we’re not gonna let you in, ok?” It wasn’t a particularly strong statement, or as threatening as he would have liked it to be, but it seemed to do the trick. The group took a couple steps back as the front door clicked open and James appeared in the doorway.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! You lot get away from my house.” He seemed genuinely disappointed, more fed up at this development than angry. 

“Gotta protect everyone ay Jamesy” Snape sneered in a mock baby voice at him. 

“Wanker” James retorted.

“Knobhead”

“Dick”

“Cunt”

‘Oh just back the fuck up will you” Remus stepped in-between them, trying his best to sound authoritative. 

“We came all this way Sirius” Regulus hadn’t broken eye contact with his brother, to an outsider it seemed almost pathetic, his pleading voice and wide, bright eyes, but Sirius looked away, uncomfortable. James understood he was struggling, knew how much Sirius would do for any of his brothers. 

“Jesus Regulus, you’re tearing the man apart, anyone would think you’re bent rather than brothers” Snape let out a quick laugh, quickly silenced when Remus swiftly moved right up next to him and scowled down at him. He towered over Snape by a good head, and spoke low and soft, his words almost came out as a growl. 

“Snape, you’re going to fucking leave now, take these guys with you and if you dare come anywhere closer to this house I will not pull my punches.” He flinched forward at him for emphasis, before stepping back and turning towards the door, He caught a soft “fucking psycho.” Before grabbing Sirius’ arm and pulling him back through the door. 

“You alright mate?” he looked down at Sirius, who seemed lost in his beer.

“Yeah, um, gonna go get a drink of water quickly.”

“Ok cool um, look Sirius, come find me if you need to talk or whatever yeah?”

Sirius nodded and opened the door to the kitchen. James followed him in, Remus knew that was for the best. Although a part of him wanted to be able to comfort him himself, James always was the best at emotional talk, and especially emotional Sirius.

Remus decided he needed to find Alice. He thought he’d seen her earlier in the garden with Sirius, but he couldn’t be sure. With his luck she’d be upstairs lipsing Frank, but one had to hope she’d still be available, and that she’d be carrying. Eh, who was Remus kidding, he’d never known Alice not to have anything on her. He pushed through the crowd in the sitting room once again, someone had put Ladbroke Grove on for about the 5th time that night, and Remus’ ears were very close to bleeding. He caught a glimpse of Frank sat by the fire through the glass doors, and made his way outside.

Frank had his regular mischievous and charming grin plastered on, listening to one of the others telling a story about their third nipple. “Remus! Hey man, fancy a bagel?” He lifted up a clear plastic bag the size of a pillow case full of bagels.

“Um, no thanks Frank I’m ok actually, have you seen Alice?”

“Suit yourself.” Frank huffed, placing the bag back down on the gravel. “I think she was in the kitchen last I saw, tell her I miss her please”

“Of course, Frank” Poor guy was absolutely out of it, red faced and puffy cheeked. Then again Remus couldn’t remembered when Frank wasn’t red faced. He walked back into the house and towards the kitchen, remembering James and Sirius were probably still in there, and how unlikely it was Alice was there with them. ‘Fucking hell, how hard is this gonna be’ he grumbled, before Alice walked smack into his chest in the hallway. 

“Remus!”

“Alice!” He got over his initial surprise pretty quick, and was glad his cup was empty, having downed it as he’d walked away from Frank.

“Heya sweetheart, you doing alright?”

“Yeah I’m doing great thanks, was actually coming to find you to ask if you have anything?”

“You know me mate of course I do, what you want?”

“I know you only do 2 and up but I only need a gram, for a mate?” He tried to put on his cutest smile, Alice had been his friend for years, and as hard as she tried to act in her line of work, she had a soft spot from Remus. Plus everyone love stoned Remus. 

“Yes yes go on then, you got a tenner?”

“Well I didn’t think I was getting this on a charity base.” Alice chuckled slightly and swung round her backpack, pulling out a bud and giving it to Remus. 

“Have fun love, you got rizla right?” 

Remus stuck his tongue out at her, of course he had papers, he’d been smoking for too long not to. In all honesty he’d tried to quit last week, but then James had announced he had a free house for a sesh and all plans went out the window. 

“Thanks Alice. Oh, Frank said he misses you, he’s sat out my the fire with a massive bag of bagels for some reason.”

“Thanks Remus, have fun yeah.” She winked at him and headed back into the front room. The kitchen door was open and Remus decided it was acceptable to re-enter. He headed for his seat on the counter, fishing in his pockets for his tobacco and paper before realising he’d left his grinder at home. 

“Shit.”

“You alright?” Sirius was leaning against the doorframe, looking like he needed the support more than anything. Remus dared look him up and down quickly.

“Haven’t got a grinder have you?”

“Have if you’re sharing.”

“Maybe I will.” Remus smirked at Sirius. He was making his way over to where Remus was sat, and quickly remembering earlier, Remus slid off the countertop and sat on one of the chairs. 

“Absolutely scandalous!” Sirius yelped, placing his hand on his chest and opening his mouth in mock surprise.

“What?”

“You’re sat on one of the chairs!” 

“Oh ha ha very funny, I gotta use the table you pillock.” Sirius sat down on the chair next to his and placed a ribena bottle on the table before checking his pockets.

“What’s in that?” Remus nodded towards the bottle.

“Not quite sure, some girl gave it too me, said she’d had too much. I topped it off with vodka and gave it a shake.”

“Lemme swig some.”

“Ok but if you die don’t blame me.”

“Of course not, would never dream of it.” He smiled a half smirk half crooked smile as he uncapped the bottle and took a couple gulps. 

“Fuck, Sirius. That’s the grossest thing I’ve ever tasted, its like, ribena, cider, vodka and?” He took another swig, “urgh, coke, definitely coke.” Sirius laughed at Remus’ scrunched up face. 

“I honestly can’t taste it anymore, just got to get it inside of me.”

“Mmhm, love a healthy coping mechanism you do.”

“Says the guy about to get high.”

“Bite me Black.”

Sirius grinned and took another drink, finally handing over the grinder to Remus. Remus realised it had been set on the table as soon as Sirius had sat down, and whether or not he realised, Remus hadn’t taken it until Sirius handed it to him, and their hands would have to touch. ‘God I’m such a fucking simp’ Remus thought, grinning slightly at his own mind. 

“What you smiling at?” Sirius asked him.

“Oh nothing, just a bit squiffy that’s all.” Remus started to work, keeping his eyes burning into the table, refusing to look up and meet Sirius’.

“‘The Germans don’t want war!’” Sirius bellowed, imitating Mr Birling to the best of his abilities. ‘If he’s sober enough to remember English GCSE he’s sober enough to remember your conversation right now’ Remus told himself.

“‘Unsinkable, absolutely unsinkable’” Remus returned trying to make his voice as deep as possible. 

“Oh god Moony that was terrible, please stick to Eric, he’s much better suited for you.”

“And you, Mr Sirius Orion Black, are much suited to Mrs Birling.”

“Oh how DARE you” Sirius answered in his most upper class posh voice he could muster. It wasn’t too far off his actual accent and Remus couldn’t help look up and laugh. 

“God I hated that play” Remus muttered, quickly looking back down.

“Me too, but English was never my strong suit, much better at tongues” Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows. He was doing it again, those jokes that would have made James howl and girls roll their eyes but made Remus weak and flustered. 

“You mean you preferred Mrs Fontentelle to Mr Lamb? Sheesh Sirius she hated every ounce of you, remember that time you asked her what ‘Voulez vous coucher avec moi’ meant? And you’re even fucking fluent, you just did it to wind her up!” Remus couldn’t help cracking a smile at the memory, he had no clue why Sirius had stayed in the French class, he could have done the GCSE in year 7 but hadn’t. Remus decided to ask him why.

“Yeah I don’t know, I guess I thought it would piss of my parents more, fuck the system ya know. Reggie did it in year 7 though.”

Remus had finished, but held off offering the blunt to Sirius. “How are you mate, after all that you know, earlier?”

Sirius stared out of the kitchen window. “I don’t know really. I don’t know how to feel about any of it, especially him. But thank you Moony.”

“What for?”

“For getting them away, I was just, frozen, you know. It’s like I’m stuck between ‘fuck him’ and ‘fuck me for leaving him’.”

“Sirius, I genuinely don’t know what to say except let’s go get blazed.” Remus genuinely didn’t know what to say. He wanted to be able to comfort Sirius, to move over there and hug him, tell him it would be alright, let him know he was there for him. But he was lost for words. The one person he wanted to help the most was the one he felt he couldn’t. 

“Fuck it Moony, let’s go get blazed. Out front? Don’t want everyone asking for a drag.”

“Such a gentlemen.”

“You know me Moons, caring and loving as always.” Sirius did a mock bow and fancy gesture to the front door. They were about to walk through when they were met with Mary, Marlene, Lily, James and Peter in the corridor. 

“Going somewhere?” Mary raised an eyebrow at them. Fuck it, thought Remus, and invited them all out. 

___________________________________________

Someone had queued All Star on the speaker. Most of the room were jumping about and trying to remember the lyrics but Remus, James and Marlene were sat at the back of the room on the sofa. All three of them were barely moving, James had never really smoked before, Marlene was so busy channelling her energy into talking, and Remus was paralysed for an entirely different reason. Sirius, in all his drunken giddiness, was joining in with the dancers. His arms raised above his head, exposing his midriff, head tilted back, highlighting his perfect jawline and his singing, although loud and crass, rung in Remus’ ears. Marlene’s ranting about feminism, usually well received by Remus and instigating a long, intelligent conversation, was floating around him, ‘Sylvia Plath’ and ‘Sallie McFague’ replaced with Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Nutella. 

Remus needed some Nutella toast.

It was a tradition of his, similar to the sitting on the counter, that whenever he went to James’, he would have some Nutella toast. His parents didn’t allow such sugary foods in the house and so it was an absolute treat to Remus. He sauntered into the kitchen, eyes catching on the cupboard where he knew the precious jar was hidden. Whilst waiting for the toast to pop out he closed his eyes and listened to the music coming from the next room. Someone had tried to put on Ladbroke Grove again and he chuckled at the collective groan of the crowd until Baseline Junkie was put on. He hated that song, but would never dare say that out loud. He turned back to the counter and spread the Nutella on his toast, then shovelled it into his mouth. GOD that was good. He thought about Frank’s bagels, and how nice a Nutella bagel would be. 

“I’mumph gonna havfh a nutella baguel” He said to himself, mouth full. He walked out into the sitting room and began looking around for any sign of the bagel man, but caught sight of Sirius instead. He was dancing with his hands around Mary’s waist, getting pretty close (as close as you could be when jumping to Dizzie Rascal). The song changed, Fluorescent Adolescent by the Artic Monkeys and half the party got up. The guys in nike tracksuits and bum bags sat down. The entire sitting room began to sing along, Sirius and Mary basically yelling into each others mouths. Remus watched them carefully, trying to gauge the extent of this ‘close dancing’. He walked up closer to them and was promptly ambushed by Dorcas, who pulled him into the circle of girls jumping and singing. He played along, but towering above them all was able to keep a small side eye on Sirius. 

The song ended and most of them collapsed into the sofas and chair scattered around. People piled on top of Marlene and James and they barely seemed to notice. Remus watched Sirius wrap his arms around Mary’s waist and pull her down to sit on his lap. His breathing hitched for a moment, watching with sniper-like precision at the two, seeing how Mary kept her thighs close to Sirius’s torso, and how he hadn’t moved his hands from her waist. Sirius leant in to whisper something in her ear and Mary’s laugh shocked Remus out of his slack-jawed staring. 

No, it wasn’t fair to either of them, he thought. Remus had no right to be jealous, or angry, or pained. He and Sirius were mates, he should be feeling glad for his friend, he and Mary had been the most watched potential pairing for years now, and it looked like tonight might be the night. He tried to stop the knot of rage from tightening but every laugh, and Mary placing her arm around Sirius’ neck, just hurt. He suddenly grew insanely hot, feeling a flush of red bloom up his neck and splash across his face. He left the room to go chuck his jumper in James’ bedroom, it was one of his favourites and you never know what would get stolen at a party like this (someone’s entire bra had been nicked at the last one, and for the life of them none of the guys could figure out how you wouldn’t realise your bra was being stolen unless it was by the guy you got off with). Whilst walking down the stairs, Remus heard the group whoop and cheer. 

As he reached the front room again, he saw Sirius and Mary entangled on the sofa in a weirdly passionate snog for such a public place. He almost threw up then and there, not just from the alcohol and jealously, but the heteroness of it all stirred his stomach as well. He watched for a few moments, as did everyone in the crowd. This had been bubbling for a while, and the fact neither of them had come up for air for a good few minutes was of immense interest to a lot of them. When he realised he couldn’t take it any more he walked back out into the garden. Silently seething at himself for ever liking a straight man, and for that man just having to be Sirius Black. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Enjoying the final moments of the party seemed like a good idea, but even after he finished 3 people’s Smirnoff Ices, 3 swigs from a straight bottle, and one more cider for good luck, he still couldn’t unknot the jealousy in his stomach. He hadn’t left the back of the garden for fear he would notice Mary and Sirius both gone from the ground floor, and ended up in a conversation with a near blackout Frank, trying to figure out where he got the bagels from. 

“Dinneeresas”

“Frank, huh?” Remus blinked and swayed a bit.

“Dinneras ladies, giving thems out”

“Aha, thanks Frank.” His answer was so insanely boring he finally decided to go back inside. Plus the fire was dying out and he needed his jumper. 

Walking back through the much more lulled crowd he saw James and Lily wrapped together and swaying to the music, a few spilt drinks and a bowl of crisps face down on the floor. He looked over at the table Sirius had been so careful to set up at the start. It was sticky and messed up. No more plastic cups available, most of the 2 litres drunk or spilt, and someone had knocked the Fanta into one of the bowls of crisps. He winced a little, upset at how easily something some important to someone had been ruined. ‘For God’s sake Remus stop being so poetic and gloomy, fucking Oscar Wilde ass’ he thought, and laughed pretty hard out loud. 

“What you laughing at Moons?” Sirius had appeared directly in front of Remus path.

“Nothing.”

“Sure sure. Look James and Lily are having a lovely time, reckon we should start shepherding people out?”

“I don’t care Padfoot, whatever you think.” Remus looked up from his shoes, Sirius had changed clothes. “Sirius why have you changed clothes?” Remus exclaimed, surprised and confused.

“What? Moony, I haven’t changed clothes you twat I’ve put my jumper on.” It was plain black, with a small logo on one corner.

“Oh yes, you have.” Remus moved his head up slowly, he was in a bit of a state and Sirius immediately softened. 

Sirius raised his voice and addressed the dampened crowd. “Right everyone, it's late, you’re drunk, and I’m tired, everyone order your Ubers and fuck off.”

________________________________________

By the time everyone was out of the house James and Lily had both thrown up twice, Sirius had nearly vommed once, and Remus had drunk about 2 drinks more. Peter appeared to be basically sober, never one for substance abuse. He was wandering around the front room trying his best to pick up stranded bottles and cups, but for each one he threw away he seemed to find three more.

“Oh just leave it Wormy we’ll do it in the morning.” Remus said, rather curtly, and Peter immediately slouched down into the nearest chair and crossed his arms. Sirius looked over at the boy on the sofa next to him, he was more out of it than he’d been all night and it was about the time they should be winding down. 

“Jesus Remus, come with me, let’s go get some water yeah?” Sirius slapped his hand on Remus’ Thigh as he pushed himself of the sofa. Too gone to tense up, Remus found himself laughing at the unfortunateness of it all. 

“Yes please, and some Nutella toast.”

“Of course Moony, some Nutella toast”.

Once Remus had some food and water in him, he sat at the table and closed his eyes for a few moments head in his hands and breathing in heavily. He wanted desperately to ask Sirius how this evening had gone, to see how much he’d reveal about him and Mary, but he was too brought down, too tired and too blergh to even open his mouth. He started to drift off slightly but awoke with a start when his head slipped off his hands. 

“You alright?” Sirius looked over at him. “I’m gonna get you another glass of water ok?”

Remus nodded, but as Sirius stood up he grabbed the sleeve of his jumper and pulled him back down. 

“Wait?”

Sirius replied with a soft laugh, “What is is this time?”

“Your jumper has a Guinness logo on it”

“Huh yeah, it does” Sirius looked down at the jumper, he’d honestly forgotten which one he’d grabbed.

“So does my top.” Remus sat up straight and puffed out his chest, showing off the large logo on the front. 

“Ha yeah, match made in heaven we are Moony”

Remus groaned, “Don’t say that,” then softly, “please.”

“Why not?” Sirius asked his friend, confused at the sudden change in conversation dynamic. 

“Because, Sirius.” Remus buried his face in his hands. “Because I, I, I’m going to be sick.”

Remus stood up and lunged forward to the kitchen sink. Oh FUCK oh Fuck oh fucking fuck fuck fuck was the only thought in his head, as Sirius stroked his shoulder repeating “It’s gonna be ok Remus.” He finally finished chucking up, and rinsed his mouth with a glass of water. 

“I’m good now, I think.”

“I’m glad.”

Remus looked at the wide grin of his friend, ignoring the features he found beautiful and focussing only on Sirius, his friend. 

“Let’s go help Pete tidy up a bit, before we go to sleep.’

“Of course Moony, whatever you’re up for.”


End file.
